We Are But Pieces
We Are But Pieces is a slenderblog that began in September 2012. It is a continuation of the slenderverse originating in the slenderblog Sleep/Is/For/The/Weak. It utilizes the same twitter account and directly follows after the events of the first blog. The first entry of the blog was posted on September 20, 2012. Much like its predecessor, We Are But Pieces, attempts to reinvent previously established tropes in The Slender Man Mythos in order to take them in a new direction. Plot and Story Arcs Opening Act: Never Forget Following the events of the previous blog, (/~/) has decided to continue keeping track of the ongoing events. His reasons for starting a new blog are based on his belief that his previous blog has become redundant. That events no longer lend themselves to finding logic, but instead to inform the world of the dangers that exist. Act 2: A Side Game Begins The Lady of Heart has been captured by a piece of The Black Court. In order to save her life, (/~/) has to complete a side game. The one catch being that he cannot play the game himself. Instead others must take part in his place. Thus beginning a new challenge that he must face, acting as a guide and relying on others. Style The blog itself is comprised of 53 entries and generally updates on a weekly basis. It is currently comprised of entries that include: Standard entries written from the perspective of the author, chat logs, cryptic messages, videos, and photos. Characters Previous characters from Sleep/Is/For/The/Weak as well as newly introduced individuals make an appearance, but currently this has only included the following: HABIT Aligned *John - Protagonist and author of the of the blog and twitter account. Following events that transpired in S/I/F/T Weak he only refers to himself using the symbol (/~/). In the court, he is called a White Courier. *Jane - John's girlfriend. Despite being portrayed as a sheltered girl from John's perspective, she reveals that her role in the ongoing events is nothing at all like a bystander. She is revealed as The Lady of Heart by The Fallen Queen in the last arc of S/I/F/T Weak. She is currently being held captive by one of the black court bearing the monicker "The Black Courier". *The Fallen Queen - Originally believed to be another hacker. Her true identity is later revealed to be that of John's ex-girlfriend Kat. She appears to be the most well-versed in the events that are currently transpiring. *The Blood Witch - An exceedingly attractive woman, who introduces herself as Cassidy Rivera. She is rather secretive in regards to her background. Following an incident where John and Jane prevent it from escalating out of control, she tells them that she is a "vampire." *The Ripped Suit Man - During a meeting with John, he reveals his name as Alexander Anderson and that he was previously a police officer. The details as to why he became involved in these events seem to involve an investigation of some sort. It is implied that he had encountered The Slender Man during this investigation. *The Rake - It has a thin build and an albino skin tone. It is notable for it's jet black eyes and long claw-like appendages. It appears very sparingly: once during John's encounter with the group, once when John attempts to take down another piece, and twice to visit John in the middle of the night. It has been revealed as a piece from previous iterations of the game. *HABIT - Currently only referenced by name. An entity that invites John and Jane to partake in a game originally promising protection from the Slender Man, but in actuality testing their worth to see if they would be of "use" to it. Slender Man Aligned *Matt Dowland - Matt is revealed to be Rabbit #30 in S/I/F/T Weak. He first meets Jane, mistaking her to be John who had been using the alias C in their conversations. Under orders from The Slender Man, he attempts to kill Jane. During this attempt he is also wounded by Jane, but is later seen alive during John's first move against The Slender Man's pieces. He may represent a black knight as warned by The Fallen Queen. This is later confirmed following strange whispers that inform John that he is in fact a "black knight." *Theo - Theo is a man who meets John while attempting to recruit new individuals as pieces of the board. He is revealed by Jane to have been present on the day of John's entry as a White Courier. His current status was critical following an attack by The Rake. He may represent a black sage as warned by The Fallen Queen. *Mr. Stitches - A member of the black court who kidnaps Jane following her birthday. They are currently hosting a game that will determine her fate. Their actual identity is unknown save for a single email they had sent to early participants in the game stating their name as Mr. Stitches and the title, "The Black Courier." *Unknown Man - An individual seen with other members of The Black Court during John's second run-in with Theo. His identity as of yet is unknown, but based on his actions he is either actively aiding or a member of The Black Court itself. *Slender Man - Stalks John and several other characters in the blog. It's overall intentions are unclear, but has since been unseen by any of the characters following The Trials of Habit Unknown Alliance *Gloria Cready - An individual that has visited John through unknown means late during the night. She has been referenced by The Rake and Alexander Anderson. John describes her as a young girl no older than 15. Her goals seem to involve meeting with Jane, though her reasons for this are unknown. It is revealed that she was once a former Rook of The Black Court in a previous iteration of the game.